vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lydia-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lydia-chan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cotton-chan (Talk) 09:10, 20 January 2012 Images Hello Lydia-chan. I see that you add a lot of pictures to Vampire Knight wikia so before you add any more, here's a few reminders about uploading images. This custom is mandatory for almost all other wikias outside Vampire Knight wikia. There's no trouble in this, just some really quick and important reminders. :One: add a fairuse licensing to them. When you upload an image, there should be an option underneath that says "Licensing" and there should be a list of license texts to scroll down when you look at that option. Go to the "Other" section and select this option, "This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." This is to ensure that all images uploaded in this wikia are considered legal, because without a licensing tag, they are considered illegal by general standards. All of your images have no licensing so I suggest you start adding them. For the images you've already uploaded but contain no license, add this onto the page and put it under a Level 2 Heading that you will title Licensing. :Two: when uploading a manga picture, erase all words found in the dialogue box if the chapter comes from an English reading text. Dialogue that contain Japanese romanji text can be permitted without the need to erase words. Also, I have already begun adding to some of them. Just add a to those without, all right? Sorry, I actually meant to say kanji instead of romanji (they're spelled with a j, just to let you know). The Japanese release of manga chapters contain kanji characters in the dialogue, not romanji. Anyway, basically when you find a chapter from the Vampire Knight manga and save a file of the pages onto your computer, just use Microsoft Paint to edit and blank out the dialogue. This is more necessary for English-speaking words than for Japanese romanji, so if it is romanji, then you don't have to remove the dialogue. Try not to include pages with a lot of dialogue, though. (Btw, if you have a computer that's not Microsoft, just use the default Paint program installed into your computer). About a Level 2 Heading, when you edit an article page (in this case, files for images) there should be a section at the top-left section of the page that has different square-like button symbols. There is also one that shows a large, bold, capital A letter. Click that, and a font will then appear on the editing page that says "Headline Text" in-between four mathematical equal symbols, two on each side. Where it says "Headline Text", replace the words with Licensing and then write the template. Glass Heart (GHeart) 15:29,4/4/2012 Your editing section appears to be slightly different than mine, but I think I know how to solve the issue. There's that long rectangular box off to the side that says "Normal t...". Click that, find the Level 2 Heading (if it doesn't say anything like that, look for letters that are bigger than the other text fonts) and then you should have the heading. :Double clicking an image should generally lead you to its file location on the wikia. Place the proper licensing text on the page. If there is a Summary section which contains comments, place the text under that. If no such section exist on the image page, then put it wherever (it doesn't matter, really, in this case). Preview edit to see if the proper licensing text appears. Some of your images still don't have a licensing, so I'll demonstrate how to add them, because at the moment I'm not sure if you understood it. See the image on the right? It's an unlicensed photo that you uploaded. Now, do you see a little symbol on the bottom right that shows a paper-with-a-pencil icon on it? Click on it until it directs you to a page, which features the image and the history about it. Add this: : Licensing : Copy the said information above, go to the edit section on the image after going to its file page, and paste the info. Publish edit and it should now say that the image is being used under fair use. Do tell me if you still have any trouble, okay? Categories Hi Lydia-chan. Can you please remove the categories for "Manga character" and "Anime character" on the character pages? These categories don't exist and they really don't need to. Vampire Knight's anime covers everything up to Rido Kuran's death. Characters that appear afterwards are from the manga only. Also, I'm working on improving the synopsis of all the characters, which will make these categories even more needless when I finish everything. Hi Lydia-chan what do u think about Glass Heart being an admin comment on my blog of what u think The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez 03:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New Policies Hi there. A few weeks ago, I opened a discussion on a blog post here about new policies. So far, there's only three comments from different users and none have given very detailed, or reasonable opinions on the matter. I'd like to ask you to read the blog post and comment how you feel, as the new policies can affect you in a major way. Thank you, and please consider! Images *Please stop adding images with poor file names. You need to name your files with shorter and more appropriate terms. They cannot have excessive numbers, little words, ect. *Stop adding images to articles that have no purpose in that section. *At least describe your images when adding them. This is a list of faults found in your images. Please stop making these silly mistakes and correct them in the future because it is hassling for the admins to do on this wiki. If you do not listen, you will be blocked for a week at the minimum. :Just be careful in the future. And actually, when I first started on Wikia, I was just as ignorant of most rules as you were (not to be rude, but it's a fact for most new users). And I apologize if you were offended by the way I talk. I'm generally a serious person so I may come off as a bit mean or harsh sometimes. I can't help it, it's just who I am. :